


Two Strands of Pearls

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, D/s elements, Daddy Kink, M/M, Pearl Necklace, daddy!Dick, dom!dick, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dick Roman gives his little doll two strands of pearls
Relationships: Lucifer/Dick Roman
Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594912
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Two Strands of Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> KINK BINGO 2020 HAS BEGUN
> 
> Square: Pearl Necklace

Richard “Dick” Roman had always preferred the finer things in life, and it’s not like he couldn’t afford them. He loved wine from the best years, imported absinthe and other spirits; suits that are made by the best designers on the market that are perfectly tailored to him; and locally grown fruits and vegetables and the best cuts of meat. 

But out of all of his possessions, his favorite and most highly prized had to be Lucifer Alighieri. 

He was young, handsome, intelligent, sexy, and more than perfectly content to be on the arm of a wealthy man, Lucifer gave Dick many hours of joy, happiness, and sexual confidence. Lucifer was his perfect little doll that was also able to hold a conversation with. 

“Lucifer.” 

The man in question was asleep in their vast bed, curled up under the blankets. His blond hair was messed up perfectly and the covers were up to his chin. Dick had let him sleep for a few hours longer than normal, knowing that he wore out his lover the night before. So he got up and got some work done, but now it was time to wake up Lucifer.

He smiled as he sat down next to Lucifer, gently shaking him. “Lucifer, little doll, wake up,” he cooed. 

Lucifer gave a quiet groan and turned slightly, his eyes opening to reveal the color of clear crystal oceans. “Mmm,” he moaned. 

“Hey there, beautiful,” Dick smiled. “Did you sleep well?” 

“Mhm,” Lucifer hummed softly. He stretched and turned to face Dick even more. “Want more of it.” 

“I’m sure that you do, little doll,” Dick chuckled as he kissed his hair. “But it’s time to wake up and get some things done so we can have a little time to play before the gala tonight.” 

“I mean, we could skip the gala and have even  _ more  _ time to play,” Lucifer purred with a mischievous smirk. 

“Oh no, we’re not going to do that, my insatiable little minx,” Dick laughed, leaning down and kissing the bridge of Lucifer’s nose. “Now, come on. Get up.” 

Lucifer gave a groan, and Dick pulled the covers back, revealing Lucifer’s naked body, his cock already half hard. 

Dick hummed as Lucifer sat up, whining quietly about the cold. “I know,” Dick said, tilting Lucifer’s face up and kissing him sweetly. “But, you  _ do  _ have to get up and get started on your day. You’ll be warm soon enough, anyways.” 

Lucifer sighed and melted in Dick’s embrace. “I know,” he said. “Are you going to warm me up, Daddy?” 

“You know that I will, little doll,” Dick smiled warmly. “Up and at ‘em, baby.” 

Lucifer was reluctant to remove himself from Dick’s embrace, but he did and as he wandered towards their bathroom, Dick thought over the plans for his young and supple lover. 

The morning passed, with breakfast and Dick making sure that the outfit that Lucifer was going to be wearing to the gala that night would fit him. As the fitting went on, Dick honed in on Lucifer’s exposed throat. A smile formed on his lips and he pulled out his phone to text his favorite jeweler. 

_ To: Balthazar Roche _

_ Can you do a rush order on a strand of pearls for me?  _

**To: Dick Roman (Client)**

**For you or for your “sweet little doll”?**

_ To: Balthazar Roche _

_ You got me. It’s for my little doll. It would go perfectly with his gala outfit.  _

**To: Dick Roman (Client)**

**You’re very lucky, as I can do that. We’ll discuss payment later ;)**

Smiling, Dick pushed his phone back into his pocket and beamed as Lucifer showed off his outfit of a white, tight fitting, scooped neck shirt and black pants that had slits up to the middle of his thighs. The shirt was tucked in and bloused out a little, and later, he’d be wearing a studded, black leather jacket to the event, as well as black dress shoes in suede. Call Dick a hedonist, but he loved seeing Lucifer dressed up and on display. 

His perfect little doll looked absolutely delicious, and Dick hurried up Lucifer changing back into his bathrobe. They weren’t going to have much time to play- in fact, less time than they had anticipated, due to some  _ much  _ needed alterations to Lucifer’s clothing, but Dick didn’t mind. He didn’t need much for today, not after his brilliant idea. 

Lunch was after the fitting, and then they went off to shower together. 

“Did you buy me something today, Daddy?” Lucifer asked as Dick massaged the shampoo into his hair. 

“Now, why would you think that, little doll?” Dick asked him as he gently tilted his head back. 

Lucifer huffed as if Dick had offended him with the question. “My whole ass was exposed and not a single comment,” he pouted. “You were too busy looking at your  _ phone. _ ”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Dick cooed, kissing Lucifer’s temple. “You deserve better. But, yes, I bought you a pretty little something to wear at the gala tonight.” 

“You spoil me, Daddy,” Lucifer sighed happily. 

Dick smiled and kissed Lucifer’s cheek. “Yes, I do,” he agreed, “and it’s worth every penny.” 

Lucifer purred and turned to face Dick, smiling coyly. “So, what is it?” he asked. 

“Let’s just say it’ll be well worth the price Balthazar sets,” Dick smiled. 

“So, you bought it from Balthazar,” Lucifer said. “So it’s jewelry you bought me.” 

Dick smirked. “Yes, it’s jewelry,” he said, watching Lucifer’s eyes light up. 

“You should send him pictures of me wearing the jewelry,” Lucifer hummed. “And nothing else.” 

Dick snorted, but nodded and kissed Lucifer’s full lips. “I’ll take it into consideration,” he said. “Now, let’s dry off and play a little bit before you have to get pretty for the gala.” 

“Aren’t I always pretty, Daddy?” Lucifer asked with a bat of his lashes. 

“The prettiest,” Dick confirmed. “But you know what I mean.” 

“Do I?” Lucifer asked teasingly. 

“Brat,” Dick said, swatting Lucifer’s ass and hearing a delightful little yip as a result. “Go on, you minx.” 

Lucifer giggled and slipped out of the shower to dry off. 

Lucifer was always a gorgeous sight to see, and to see him laying on his back on their bed, his mouth around Dick’s cock… it was breathtaking. 

Granted, Dick had now lost the advantage of being able to pull Lucifer’s hair, but the sight of seeing the bulge of his cock in Lucifer’s throat made it all worth it. 

Lucifer was sucking his cock with soft moans, his eyes closed as he savored his treat, strong hands gripping each of Dick’s thighs tightly. 

“Such a beautiful little cocksucker,” Dick crooned. “Too bad today I’m going to deprive him.” 

Lucifer made a soft, questioning noise at that, asking him what he meant by that. 

“I’m going to pull out, just before I cum,” Dick explained. 

Lucifer gave a groan of protest and opened his eyes a little. Dick chuckled. 

“Wouldn’t you rather wear my cum?” he asked innocently. “I was going to give you a pearl necklace.” 

Lucifer gave a low moan, the vibrations rocking through Dick’s cock and making the older man groan. 

“Thought you might like that idea, little doll,” Dick chuckled. “Now, start sucking me off like you mean it.” 

Lucifer redoubled his efforts on sucking Dick’s dick, his head bobbing up and down the length. Dick groaned and enjoyed the enthusiasm of his young lover, watching the way his cock pulsed and throbbed in Lucifer’s throat. 

It all came too soon, and Dick was pulling his cock out of Lucifer’s mouth. With a swiftness that was born out of youthfulness, Lucifer sat up, turned around to face Dick, and tilted his head back. Dick moaned at the sign of trust and pressed the head of his cock against Lucifer’s throat and came, dragging it along the base of Lucifer’s neck. 

Lucifer moaned as he felt the heat of Dick’s release hit his skin and the friction of the cockhead against him. He shivered and blinked lazily up at Dick. 

Dick pulled his cock away, admiring the lines of cum on Lucifer’s skin, watching it pool into the hollows of his collarbone. 

Lucifer smiled lazily up at Dick and leaned in for a kiss. “Thank you, Daddy,” he said. 

“You’re welcome, baby doll,” Dick smiled, kissing Lucifer sweetly. “Let’s get dressed, and you have to go get your make up done.” 

“I’ll do the make up before dressing,” Lucifer said, slipping off the bed and heading off to their make up artist. “Thank you, Daddy.” 

“Mhm,” Dick hummed, watching Lucifer slip on his bathrobe as he walked away. “Of course, little doll.” 

He was halfway in the middle of dressing himself when he got the text he had been waiting for, and he sprinted down to the doorway to accept the simple, elegant box containing Lucifer’s gift, smiling at Balthazar. “Thank you so very much,” he said, opening the box and admiring the single strand of pearls that he got for Lucifer to wear. 

“Of course,” Balthazar said. “They’ll look stunning on him.”

Dick nodded in agreement and ran his fingers over the pearls. “He’s going to love them,” he said. 

Balthazar nodded. “I’ll send you a bill to your email, Dick. Have a great night.” 

“You too,” Dick smiled as he watched Balthazar walk down the path. Closing the box, he headed back into the house and went to Lucifer’s room, where he was dressing in his outfit. His hair was perfectly coiffed, his skin covered in a pearlescent sheen. When Lucifer looked at him, Dick could see his eyes were outlined in kohl liner and his lips were a soft, baby pink. 

“Your present is here,” Dick said. 

Lucifer beamed and walked over, wearing only the pants at the moment. Dick looked over where the cum had dried against his skin and smirked as he handed the box over. 

Lucifer opened the box and gasped softly as he saw the pearls nestled within. “A pearl necklace to go with my pearl necklace?” he asked with a smile as he pulled them out. 

“Of course,” Dick said. “Your neck was entirely too bare, love.” 

Lucifer handed the pearls to Dick. “Put them on me, please?” he asked. 

Dick smiled and put the pearls on him for the second time that day. Lucifer turned and Dick beamed. 

He was right, Lucifer  _ did  _ look stunning with two strands of pearls on his neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
